herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScaryMovie53/Heroes Rap Battles
Hey, guys and girls. I decided to do rap battles between different heroes from the same category. Think about "Rap Battles of History", except with heroic characters. Each episode, the heroes will try to convince you they are better characters than their rivals. Episode 1 - Mowgli vs Simba For the first episode we have two orphans who are chased by evil big cats. Personally i like them both, but here, my votes aint relevant. It's all audience votes. Here we go: Simba 1 Years went by and now i'm the king both for the lions and Disney. And what's your thing? Ask everyone you want. My movie was marvelous but yours, i'm afraid, was just ridiculous you had to do a remake, because the original was bad flat characters and plot holes. Disney must've gone mad raised by wolves? Are you freaking real? I saw more realism in Silent Hill You fought against one tiger. I fought against a pack of hyenas and my uncle. If you fought them, you would've never come back Mowgli 1 Dont teach me how to survive i fought a tiger and stayed alive you had a pack of lionesses, or else you would be dead i defeated Shere Khan by using my head You didn't killed Scar. The hyenas did your job and you were a grown lion. I won Shere Khan as just a man-cub you talk about Disney, but buddy, i'm sorry you should know Rudyard Kipling wrote my story you chose Hakuna Matata over history How you're still a king? That's a mystery Simba 2 I lived on bugs for years. What can you say for yourself? I see your rib cage. You ain't in good health you claim to be smart, but beating you is a piece of cake what kind of dope would trust a snake? You looked in her eyes and gave in to her hug if it wasn't for Baloo, you would be already got hanged you had the gift of fire, but you burned your own house it was like giving magic and brooms to mickey mouse come see me in Broadway and maybe you'll learn how to do a musical which people truely yearn Mowgli 2 You had Timon and Pumba? I have Baloo and Bagheera it's like you're Miley cyrus and i'm Shakira whether you're alone or together with your wife one day you'll fall. It's the circle of life being fooled by Kaa doesnt make me a novice your uncle hated you for years. How could you not notice? Instead of dealing with life, you ran to the desert when i dealt with shit, i became an expert while both of us got to the end of the rope you gave in to despair and i kept on dear hope Who won? Who's the best? You decide! Verdict: 7 votes, 6 for Mowgli and 1 for Simba.. The winner is: Mowgli. Sorry, Simba. It's the circle of life. Episode 2 - Dorothy Gale vs Alice Kingsleigh For the second episode we have two girls who got stranded in fairytale lands. Personally i like Alice better, but here, my votes aint relevant. It's all audience votes. Here we go: Dorothy 1 Alice, my dear, get out of your trip your size shifting just gives me the creeps the mad hatter and the caterpillar must be on crack How the white rabbit didnt got an heart attack? These are your friends? Are you that desperate? How much weed brownies and mushroom did you ate? Maybe here in Wonderland you're the ace but if you fought flying monkeys, they would've chewed your face your queen doesnt scare me. She can scream until the rapture after killing a witch, i can definitely have her captured Alice 1 Maybe we can meet half way, but not at the Yellow Brick Road it led you to a "mentor" who turned out to be a fraud your witch is made of sugar, so dont get cocky unlike you, i slayed the Jabberwocky what Oz knows about hardship? His life are rather plain Mad Hatter lost his whole family and stayed relatively sane your teeny winnie dog can't bark, not to mention can't bite you can't survive Prince Blackheart, 'cause you dont have the might Red Queen will catch your lion and turn him into a rug she'll also smoke Scarecrow and get Tin-man hanged Dorothy 2 Your kingdom is rotten, just like in Hamlet your mayor is an egg. He should've been an omelet take me one day to Salazen Grum i can teach your friends how to survive a storm Tornado is on its way. There's no time for tea I survived, but you won't. You will never be me my friends and dog are loyal through the cold and the fire your cat is all smiles, but he's a psycho for hire Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum and the rest of your bunch are what the Tin-man calls "suckers" and lion calls "lunch" Alice 2 Each day, before breakfast, i do 6 impossible things what have you done in your life, except feeding cows and pigs? There's no place like home, but you stayed there for too long you talk about flying monkeys? I wanna see you against King Kong have you ever wore an armor? Have you ever held a sword? If you want to be a queen, you have to fight for this world Lewis Carol's humor got people curious Ask Frank L. Baum for me: Why so serious? Read my book and you'll learn how to be both funny and intriguing and maybe you'll become a girl worth keeping Who won? Who's the best? You decide! Verdict: 5 votes. 2 for Dorothy and 3 for Alice. The winner is: Alice. '''Sorry, Dorothy. Off with your head. Episode 3 - Blue vs Aladar For the third episode we have two charismatic dinosaurs, who discovered leadership in hard times. Personally i like Blue better, but here, my votes aint relevant. It's all audience votes. Here we go: Blue 1 Welcome to the real world, with humans all around you should be so lucky if they'll just put you in a pound you have sharp thumbs and sheere bulk. Isn't that cute? Men have guns and missiles. You should pray they won't shoot if you want to face me, you better take caution remember i sent Indominus-Rex to the buttom of the ocean Kron took you down with ease and cut you like a knife I took Indoraptor to the roof top and made him hold for dear life all you did was driving Carno to the cliff and let him fall i went in James Arthur's way and did the impossible Aladar 1 A leader you turned turn out to be. Your whole family is dead and your friends are away. Soon you'll be unheard Indominus-Rex was crazy, yet you took her word led your sisters to kill innocents as if you were a horde Explain me something. I thought raptors are bright how could you choose I-Rex's might over Owen's right? whenever someone wasn't your friend, you told them "get lost!" A true hero save even those who wish him the worst i brought my people to heaven. You brought yourself to hell now when you're in California, good luck finding an hotel Blue 2 I killed Indoraptor at a stormy night if you met him on broad day, you'd urinate in fright your attempt to save Kron ended up as a failure I tamed a t-rex and emerged superior when the meteor fell, you could jump into the water try escaping from a volcano. Even the ocean would get hotter mercenaries all around me, plus a carnotaur of my own just like the one you killed, it was a brainless brawn i saved the day from Jack the Ripper and Ted Bundy dont try this at home. You aint compatible, buddy Aladar 2 All you know about life comes from your personal trainer i got along without guidance. I'm just a fast learner I-Rex wasn't that strong. You and Rexy got her crushed the carnotaurs got burried under rocks, but one survived unscratched i made my herd stand together and showed them the way If the apatosaurs had me, I-Rex could never get away Indoraptor was an abomination the carnotaurs were god's creation your prey items were engineered and relied too much on nurture come to me and learn to survive the real nature '''Who won? Who's the best? You decide! Verdict: 5 vote. 3 for Aladar and 2 for Blue. The winner is: Aladar. '''Welcome to Jurassic Disney. Episode 4 - Charlie Barkin vs Copper For the fourth episode we have two heroic dogs who had very dark and troubled times. Personally i like Charlie better, but here, my votes aint relevant. It's all audience votes. Here we go: Copper 1 I cant keep a good dog down, but you are bad worked with mobsters and psychopaths, and you ended up dead you saved a girl from prostitution, but your intents were the same even gambled on her life. For you, it was just a game once again, your clock is ticking. You better run before my master will come and blow your head with his gun You call yourself a tough guy? Chief is tougher by far he survived a train. You got killed by a simple car you got a second life because you screwed-up the first whether a dog or an angel, you'll never be the best Charlie 1 You ain't nothing but a hound dog. Cry all the time you lived in a farm? I survived a life of crime Tod was your homeboy, but you pushed him away after everything you did, he still decided to stay he didnt ran Chief over. He didn't wish for the train disaster if you want someone to blame, why won't you blame your master? The fool took you to a goose chase, deep into the woods he aint much as a hunter. Just a little red riding hood all his shots achieved was a pissed-off bear you were lucky as hell that Tod was there Copper 2 I have a nose both for friends and for hunting your partner stabbed you in the back and your never saw it coming go and impress angels and gators. That's a piece of cake i fought a pissed-off bear. His roars of pain were not fake you berate me for choosing my family over Tod? What would you do if Anne-Marie and your friends were at odds? You forget i let Tod flee, and later stood back by his side before you met Anne-Marie, you cared only for your own hide you had your gator lover to execuse your revenge me and Tod, on our own, sent the bear from the edge Charlie 2 look me in the eyes. Do you think you'll go to heaven? After almost killing Tod with a bloodthirst of a raven? I took care of my girl and fought for her without bend you were loyal to your master, but betrayed your friend until you stood to your master, you left a big bloodstain and now you and Tod will never meet again I have to admit, your movie was a work of art but next time you meet a friend, listen to your heart your clock is ticking too. some day you won't be alive but if you'll be a good dog, your love will survive '''Who won? Who's the best? You decide! Verdict: 4 vote for Charlie. Episode 5 - Prince Dastan vs Randy Meeks For the fifth episode we have two savvy survivors who knows the rules to the letter. Personally i like them both, but here, my votes ain't relevant. It's all audience votes. make some people see him as the love child of Simba and Aladdin. Bow down, Randy. You just know the rules. Dastan makes them.]] murders and an horror movies expert, Randy already looked the death right in the eye and never blinked, not even when he was shot and stabbed. His devotion to Sidney Prescott and meta insights made him into the most popular victim of his franchise. Don't be cocky, Dastan. There are certain rules, and you are not above them.]] Here we go Dastan 1 Bow down before me, geek. Dont think you're groovy you're a veteran survivor? Well, not in my movie i came from the streets and gained an empire If you were in my shoes, your conditions would be dire "you can never have sex"? Speak for yourself when you finally did it, you went to Pennywise's turf don't try to reach to top. You're not built for these heights you'll always be a squire, but girls wants a knight you should've known your low status couldn't be any clearer when Sidney turned you down in the favor of a killer Randy 1 There are certain rules to win a rap battle rule number 1: More bite and less rattle rule number 2: Don't waste your time here, in the real world, you worth less than a dime we have Sherk these days, and meta jokes as the standard you're just a cliche, whose princess almost left stranded when your brothers mistrusted you, they treated you like a flat tire when Sidney suspected me, she held her fire your day will come, and you'll be buried in the desert but everyone will remember the meta expert Dastan 2 I watched your movie. How did it end? Oh yeah! An old woman stabbed you really bad you were killed by a cat lady, so don't blow your own horn stay home and play games. You can never achieve the throne for all your troubles, you just lost your head face it. You're symbolic just because you're dead my princess takes me for the worlds. She makes me feel like a god Sidney took you for granted. You're just the last friend she had if success was a crime, you would never be a suspect dont pretend to be a prophet. You're just a subject Randy 2 Well excuse me, your highness, for not answering your call go play in your palace. Living in Woodsboro takes balls you changed time all the time. No hardship stayed for long i talk bravely to my killer, despite knowing it's wrong you have super powers. Dont tell me about pain i helped Sidney on her quest by using my brain my friends remember me. Have you left any of those? Will they be there for you when your reign will come to a close? i have a feeling your demise will be infernal you rule the sands of time, but my rules are eternal Who won? Who's the best? You decide! Verdict: 5 vote for Randy. Update Due to difficulties and new plans, this season is on hold until further notice. I didn't cancel the season yet. Just putting it on hold, hopefully I could finish it some day. Episode 6 - Vampire Slayers Episode 7 - Warlords Episode 8 - Guardian Bears Episode 9 - Superheroines Episode 10 - Final Girls Category:Blog posts